harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Обсуждение:Петуния Дурсль
Инфо Вставлять ли инфо с Pottermore о знакомстве Петуньи с Верноном? Raliso 09:12, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) :Да. Это официальная информация. Я не знаю её объём, если что - пересказывайте вкратце, не надо писать целый рассказ. Введите отдельным подразделом в разделе "Биография". Дайте сноску, что это взято с Поттерморе. Если будете пересказывать своими словами, никто не придерётся с авторскими правами. Читалка 12:30, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Поискала внимательно, Контакт уже перевёл ту статью. Не буду повторяться. Сорри за ложную тревогу. Raliso 19:46, апреля 17, 2012 (UTC) Сиротский приют или домашняя обстановка Еще 3 причины почему Петунья Дурсль не сдала ГП в приют 1-я причина. По-видимому Дамблдор заключил с Петуньей сделку: взамен заботы о мальчике Дамблдор гарантирует ей и ее семье хорошее здоровье и материальный достаток (что мы и наблюдаем). 2-я причина. Петунья в глубине души надеется, что у ее сына тоже обнаружатся магические способности и в таком случае идти против ректора Хогвартса крайне не разумно! 3-я причина. Обычная родственная любовь. Вспомните как сильно она любит своего сына Дадли! И отсвет этой любви невольноложиться и на ее РОДНОГО племянника - как не крути, а это все же РОДНАЯ кровь!.Veles2534 (обсуждение) 14:38, ноября 13, 2012 (UTC).. :Не согласна почти по всем пунктам. :1-я причина. Для Дамблдора нехарактерно заключать сделки, а уж такого сомнительного свойства - тем более. Косвенным доказательством является то, что к Гарри относились в доме Дурслей как к шелудивой собаке, которую вынуждены терпеть в доме. Существуй сделка, при которой от состояния Гарри зависело бы благосостояние семьи и здоровье домочадцев, Петуния не рисковала бы этим, шпыняя Гарри по поводу и без повода. Уж она-то предсталяла на что способны волшебники. А он щеголяет на улице и в школе в обносках, со сломанными очками и явно недокормленный. :2-я причина. Для Петунии её Дадлик и так - самый лучший ребёнок на свете. Ей не надо его "улучшать". Если она и Вернон ограждают нелюбимого Гарри от магии, которую считают смертельно опасной (помятуя как кончили Лили и Джеймс), то уж Дадли бы прятали от Хогварста на другом краю планеты! Надо рассматривать Петунию не с наших позиций восприятия магии, а с её. Петуния и Вернон искренне считали, что делают для Гарри добро, не допуская в его жизнь ничего необычного. :3-я причина. Ну вот тут есть рациональное зерно. Только любовь у Петунии не к годовалому младенцу, которого она видит впервые в жизни, а тщательно скрываемая любовь к сестре. Тут они со Снеггом достаточно похожи: оба принимают на себя заботу о сыне в память о матери. Оба постепенно проникаются тёплыми чувствами к самому мальчику, оба (правда по разным причинам) эти чувства прячут. Кстати, помните сцену когда Петуния благодарит Дадли за то, что он сказал "спасибо" Гарри? Она благодарна сыну за те слова, которые она сама стесняется произнести. Кстати, в первой книге она говорит злобные слова о Лили так, будто они давно жили в её душе, и лишь в присутствии Хагрида вырвались наружу. Она ревновала родителей к сестре. Это была ещё одна причина, по которой Тунья отдалилась от Лили. То есть на её сестринскую любовь наложилась зависть (сестра волшебница, а я - нет), ревность (родители носятся с Лили как с писанной торбой, а со мной - нет) и прочитанное письмо (мы не любим тех, кто посвящён в наши тайны, особенно тех, кто посвящён в них против нашей воли). Но глубоко в душе Петуния всегда любила Лили. И это Дамблдор, превосходный психолог, прекрасно понял. И умело надавил на "нужные мозоли". Помните ту "ужасную вазу, которую подарила Петуния" и которую расколошматил маленьки Гарри? Что заставляло Тунью вообще поддерживать отношения с сестрой, которую она якобы ненавидит? Дарить ей подарки? Кстати, подарок примечательный. Если Петуния не хочет поддерживать отношения - ничего бы не дарила. Если Лили для неё ничего не значит и подарок формальный - подарила бы какую-нибудь первую подвернувшуюся мелочь, попавшуюся на глаза. Если бы ненавидела - подарила бы явную гадость (типа как Кикимер Гарри на Рождество клубок червей). А она, обладая явно неплохим вкусом (вспомните визит Мейсонов, который испортил только Добби), выбирает для подарка "ужасную вазу". :Ну, это было моё мнение))) --Читалка (обсуждение) 09:57, ноября 15, 2012 (UTC) Цвет глаз Перенесено из статьи, как более подходящее для обсуждения статьи, чем как часть статьи: Цвет глаз - вероятно, голубые, серо-голубые, или серые: "Она смотрела на Гарри, как не смотрела никогда раньше. Внезапно он впервые в жизни сполна почувствовал, что тетя Петунья — сестра его матери. Он не смог бы сказать, почему именно сейчас ощутил это с такой силой. Он знал одно: кроме него, в кухне есть еще один человек, имеющий понятие о том, что может означать возвращение лорда Волан-де-Морта. Ни разу в жизни тетя так на него не смотрела. Ее большие бледные глаза, совсем не похожие на сестрины, не сузились от неприязни или злости. Они были широко открыты, и в них читался испуг. От ее исступленного нежелания признать существование волшебства, существование чего-либо помимо их с дядей Верноном мира — от нежелания, длившегося всю жизнь Гарри, — ничего не осталось". Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса, глава 2 "Совы, совы...". В одном предложении прекрасно описывается цвет её глаз: они были бледными. Карие глаза обычно особенно яркие и выразительные, и уж бледными их назвать никак нельзя. Чёрные глаза под данное описание так же не подходят. Остаются зелёный, голубой и серый цвет глаз. Но в том же предложении написано, что её глаза были не похожи на сёстрины. И не просто не похожи, а не похожи совсем. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что глаза Петунии Дурсль были не просто не ярко-зелёными, как у сестры, но и вообще не имели зелёного оттенка. Из этого можно сделать вывод, что глаза Петунии - голубые, серо-голубые, или серые, к тому же, именно такой цвет глаз больше всего распространён среди обладателей светлых волос. ссылка межнационального общения (Interlanguage link) Может порадовать ссылку Межъязыковая администратор: положить на странице de2:Petunia Dursley? Я не могу, потому что страница заблокирована. Спасибо! Could an administrator put the Interlanguage link de2:Petunia Dursley on the page? I can't do it because the page is locked. Thank you! [[Участник:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[Стена обсуждения:Harry granger| ' обсуждение ']] [[Служебная:Contributions/Harry granger| взносы]] 20:23, марта 17, 2017 (UTC) :15px Сделано (Done) FANSG (обсуждение) 05:18, марта 18, 2017 (UTC)